


The Prince and the Empress

by JassyCoco



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Literature, Mortal Kombat, Multi, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyCoco/pseuds/JassyCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small prologue from Revelation part 1. Rain falls for Mileena even though devastation awaits them and the future for Edenia's freedom from Outworld hangs in the balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Empress

After rescuing Mileena from the hands of Kotal Khan and his crew in Outworld from slight death, Mileena furiously got up from the ground and walked to her tent, recouping from embarrassment away from her soldiers’ prying eyes. Rain looked to the side as he too got up from the ground and looked towards the distance. The Civil War was dividing Outworld, and it seems that Mileena may not win this one if Kotal allies himself with Earthrealm and takes her down. He sighed deeply as he walked towards her tent to check up on her. Even though he advised Mileena to take Shinnok’s amulet, somewhere deep inside his heart, he cared for the fallen Empress. She promised to free Edenia and help rebuild Outworld outside of her father’s image. He was not sure what to do, but he wanted to protect her from danger, even if it meant him dying for her.

“My Empress,” Rain called out as he walked into Mileena’s tent but found her crying softly in a nearby corner. Surprised, he walked behind her, as she did not turn around.

She sniffled, “Leave me…I want to be alone Rain.”

“Empress…please, let me comfort you.”

“There is no need. Comfort will not bring me joy…”

Rain kneeled down, touched her shoulders, and whispered, “What if I could change your mind? See you smile even for just a second?”

Mileena shivered a bit as Rain’s deep voice made her skin tingle. Truthfully, she was embarrassed that a man such as Rain’s caliber even touched her, not aggressively, but in a calm and loving manner. Mileena has never opened her heart before to anyone. She was always determined to be ruthless just like her father but realized that that was not her true calling. She wanted to help the people of Outworld and give them peace instead of fear, but no one took her seriously especially her enemies. Even her most trusted allies abandoned her for Kotal Khan, and there was no one else by her side besides fellow Edenians Tanya and Rain.

Mileena turned around as she stared at Rain’s face. Even though she could not tell by his reaction, she knew he was smiling at her.  
Suddenly, she touched the side of his mask as he closed his eyes gently. With both hands, she slowly took off his mask, her heart beating faster than normal. A bit of hair fell on Rains face, but his eyes remained closed. Mileena’s eyes widen as she gazed at his chiseled and handsome face. He had a small dimple on his chin and a beauty mark on the lower part of his mouth. His eyes reopened as Mileena stared at him with a smile on his face. Without either of them saying a word, Rain looked into her eyes and did the same thing she did to him. He took off her mask as she quickly turned away to hide her Tarkatan features. Her hand was cupped over her mouth as she started to sob. Immediately, Rain turned her back around and wiped her eyes with his fingers.

“Why do you turn away, my Empress?” he asked, cleaning her face.

“I-I’m hideous! I cannot be near your presence!” she shrieked through tears.

Rain touched her hair and brushed her bang away from her forehead still smiling at her.

“No, you are not hideous. I don’t see you in that way.”

“Why are you saying these things to me? Why?”

Rain solely replied, “Because I see something you refuse to accept. You are beautiful inside and out yet you don’t believe what I see.”

Mileena looked at him then turned her head to the side, still ashamed to stare at him in the face. His beauty was too much for her.

She spoke in a broken voice, “Rain…I’ve always envied the attention some of the Outworld women received from men whenever I greeted the citizens in town and always asked myself why I wasn’t graced by just one. I have been hell-bent on trying to undo my father’s many mistakes for years and kill his enemies as well as my own, yet I still feel something is missing.”

“My Empress, you are determined, yet you are not like him.” Rain said as he continued looking into her eyes. “Shao Khan was the definition of pure evil. Since you were on the throne, the people of Outworld have respected you more because you’re not like him.”

“I feel that I am a failure because of it!” Mileena sobbed. “I want them to fear me and take me seriously, but I just want peace and to defend my realm from others who try to take it away from me. One day, Kotal Khan and his bitch D’Vorah will feel my wrath when the time arrives.”

Rain touched Mileena’s face and murmured, “In the meantime, will you allow me to comfort you, dearest Mileena?”

Mileena blushed, “Rain…I—“ 

She tried to finish, but Rain just kissed her on the lips.

Her hand touched his chest as he kissed her sensually and lovingly on her smooth lips. They broke the kiss as Rain looked into her dragon-like eyes. He went to her neck and kissed it as Mileena moved erratically. She has never felt anything like that, but his lips felt amazing on her skin as he took off her choker. 

“Will my Empress smile on this day?” Rain asked while looking into her eyes.

“Yes…” Mileena softly responded as Rain laid her down on her bed.

He unbuckled her chest plate as her breasts escaped and jiggled a bit out of it. He smiled at her as she laid there before him, blushing reddishly. He softly groped on them as Mileena made a cute, moan-like noise. He went down to her breasts and placed his mouth on her one of her nipples, licking the sweetness of her skin. Mileena began whimpering as Rain looked into her eyes. He used his other hand to massage and pinch on her nipple as Mileena could feel herself getting moist by his touches. She kept making cute, moaning sounds as it made Rain instantly hard. She closed her eyes tightly as he sucked loudly on her breasts. It was an incredible sensation she didn’t want to end. Rain kept licking and biting her nipples as he took off her black armored pants with his hands. Mileena was shaven bare and smooth as she was already beyond wet.

Rain stopped, smiled then asked, “My Empress…are you that happy that I’m comforting you?”

Mileena growled lowly as she tried to hide her still red face from him.

“You are foolish, Rain. I…I---YIIIII!” she started to yelp.

Before she could even finish speaking, Rain opened her pussy lips and started stroking her swollen clit. It kept swelling as Mileena moaned out lustfully. Her smooth legs touched his arms as he kept rubbing it nice and slow. It throbbed, as Mileena was getting wetter… Her legs twitched as she began sucking on her fingers. Rain looked at her as he continued caressing her clitoris. She took her fingers out of her mouth as Rain slowly opened up his and allowed him to suck on them. She kept moaning in a voice that sounded like pure bliss. Mileena started to sweat as Rain’s mouth happily sucked on her fingers. He stopped suddenly and got up as Mileena looked at him from her giant bed. He took off his Edenian clothes as his big dick stood erect with his well-toned muscular legs and abs standing out. Mileena turned redder as she crawled towards him and touched it as she smirked at him. Rain was truly blessed by the Elder Gods. His body was an incredible work of art.

“Will you allow your queen to comfort you?” Mileena offered sexually.

Rain declined with a kiss on her lips, “No, let me be the one to take care of you. It is I who wants to see you smile.”

Mileena blushed as Rain picked her up by the waist and placed her in a 69 position on the bed. She shivered as Rain’s dick touched her lips. Rain stroked her pussy with two fingers and slid them between her folds as she twitched slightly.

“Such a naughty pussy, my Empress. It looks so delicious.” Rain crooned.

He buried his tongue deep inside her cunt as Mileena began to moan in a loud, shocked voice. His tongue was very watery and slippery as her legs were starting to go numb already. She stared at his dick for a few short moments and opened her mouth up to suck on it. She used no teeth as she heard Rain grunt from behind. She felt like she was doing a good job as she continued to lick circles around the head playfully and moaned lustfully while doing so. Her beautiful body glistened as her head moved up and down in the hot tent. She moved her hair to the side as she kept sucking on Rain’s dick. He smacked her on the ass as it shook a bit and Mileena began to giggle. She looked back at him as she moved her hips and pussy lips slowly on Rain’s tongue. Her hand was on his dick as she went back to sucking.

“Good girl…” Rain moaned as he started to finger her asshole with his thumb.

“Mmph!” Mileena muffled suddenly.

Her body began to relax as she took it all in with Rain’s lips and tongue back into her pussy folds. She panted a bit harder while her body started to vibrate. Then she grabbed her breasts and placed them on his penis. In seconds, she began to dig his dick deeper and further into her throat, carefully trying not to damage her esophagus and gag reflex. A loud groan erupted from Rain’s mouth as he kept eating her pussy and fingering her asshole with his thumb. He opened her pussy up wider with his free hand as excess saliva and Mileena’s pre-cum slid down his jawline, driving her even more insane. Her sweet moaning filled his ears as well as the entire tent. She shuddered slightly then stopped sucking as she looked up and saw Tanya staring at her and Rain without saying a word or looking surprised. In her hand, was a cup full of Edenian wine as she walked over to an elegant chair, sat down, and crossed her legs watching them have sex.  
Rain got Mileena on all fours on the bed with her ass in the air as he looked at Tanya sitting with a smirk. He took off his purple hair band as his jet black hair fell down to his shoulders and tied Mileena’s wrists tightly from behind, with her face turned to the side. 

“Tanya, will you help me comfort our Empress?” he asked as he pulled Mileena up to his chest. 

Her nipples hardened easily as she licked her upper lip seductively while staring at Tanya. Rain’s fingers motioned Tanya to join them as Mileena turned her head to kiss and suck on Rain’s tongue and succulent lips. Still not saying anything at all, Tanya placed her cup down after she gulped the rest of it and got up walking over to them with a huge grin on her beautiful face and her clothes dropped on the floor...

Sweat formed on their bodies as the three tried multiple positions. The enchanting sounds of Tanya and Mileena breathing slowly, made Rain go deeper and faster. He had lots of stamina and energy as the two ladies enjoyed every ounce of it. It was a lust that he never felt before. A perversion that made his dick harder. Just looking into Mileena’s eyes, had a small smile of satisfaction imprinted on his face. His Empress was happy, ejaculating on his nuts as her face turned red each time. Tanya sucked on her tits, circulating her tongue against Mileena’s hardened nipples. 

“Ra-Rain…” Mileena squealed happily.

 

Rain slowed down his pace asking, “Am I hurting you, my Empress? Should I slow down?”

“No…” Mileena rejected politely. “It feels so virtuous to feel you inside of me. Please don’t slow down.”

Rain’s face blushed as he leaned forward and kissed her soft lips.

Tanya looked at Rain as he continued to thrust into Mileena’s pussy whereas she cried out his name repeatedly.

“Why do you stare? Is something wrong?” Rain questioned.

“No, I just think the both of you are cute together,” Tanya smiled.

“Nonsense. I am only here to serve my queen.” Rain winked.

Tanya smirked, “Oh, you’re doing an excellent job at that,” 

Rain grinned as he grabbed Tanya’s hair and tongue-kissed her deeply. Suddenly, Rain could feel Mileena’s pussy opening up more to him.

“Keep serving me Rain!” Mileena moaned as she dug her nails into his back.

Rain lifted one of Mileena’s leg as he began to stroke into her even deeper. Tanya and Mileena kissed as he began to finger Tanya’s tight pussy. The sensations felt like pure bliss as Rain continued to concentrate on pleasing his two Edenian queens. Never showing them any mercy. 

 

When the lust session was over, Rain woke up to a wind blowing against the tent flaps. Tanya was still asleep as Rain brushed away some of her hair and gently kissed her cheek. He got up from the bed and noticed Mileena was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he ran out of the tent wearing a robe as he saw Mileena standing on the edge of a cliff staring into the distance.  
Rain sighs as he walked towards her and kissed the back of her head.

“What are you thinking about right now?” he asked.

Mileena turned around and answered, “You and finally seeing Edenia with my own eyes one day.”

“Empress…” 

“Yes, I know. I haven’t forgotten my promise. I will free your home and the rest of our people as well. Once this war is over, I will reclaim my throne and give Outworld something my father never did. And that was peace.”

Rain assured, “Empress, I will always be by your side until the day I die. I will protect you until my very last breath after Kotal Khan soon dies by my hands.”

Mileena gazes at Rain as she cupped his face with her hands.

“Dearest Rain, you have given me so much hope and advice that I will always truly hold dear. It was you who encouraged me to enlist Kano to take Shinnok’s amulet and use its power to overthrow my enemies. Everyone has left me except for you and Tanya. When no one believed in me to be the real Empress of Outworld, it was you two who never gave up on me. Now all I want to do is never give up on myself.”

“Mileena…” Rain softly spoke.

She only smiled at him as she glared at the moon.

“Tell me, dearest Rain, what was it like in Edenia?” Mileena asked.

Rain wrapped his arms around Mileena’s waist and whispered in her ear, “Beautiful and enchanting, just like yourself. Our people were happy and elegant. Respected. Everyone helped each other, and there was no Shao Khan or merging with Outworld. We were free, and we were proud to be Edenians.”

Mileena closed her eyes, “Maybe someday, we will be happy too.”

Rain smiled, “I’m already happy just by being near you and watching you smile for once. I know this war has been draining you, but I promise that we will be victorious someday.”  
Mileena exhaled slowly while placing her hand over Rain’s.

“Yes, we will.”  
Rain released Mileena’s waist and turned to kiss her on the lips. For the longest time, she did not want to let go. After the kiss had broken, Mileena held him in her arms as the wind caressed their bodies.

“Rain…”

“Yes, my Empress?”

Mileena looked at him and said, “Thank you. For everything.”

Without notice, Rain woke up once again, but this time, it was on the outskirts of the Kuatan Jungle. Tanya was unconscious as Rain called out to her.

“Tanya! Wake up, Tanya! We need to find Mileena!” Rain said frantically.

“Ugh, that filthy roach defeated us in kombat! We must head back to the camp if D’Vorah and that Earthrealmer are heading there!”

The two began to run towards the campsite as they found most of Mileena’s guards dead. A slight wind howled as Rain looked at Mileena’s tent. Tanya looked around as she found no one there.

“Mileena must have escaped.” Tanya assumed. “Everyone here is dead.”

Rain couldn’t find the words to speak. It was like a fear froze him into place. He was afraid to walk towards the tent as if he knew deep down something was wrong. As if he didn’t want to be right about his intuitions. 

“Rain? What’s come over you?” Tanya asked concernedly.

He didn’t respond to her. The wind continued to howl as Rain tried to hold back his fears. Without saying anything, he walked towards the tent slowly. 

Small tears came out of his eyes as he opened the flaps and found Mileena decomposing on the ground. Her face, eaten by thousands of tiny bugs. Immediately, he fell to his knees crying loudly. Tanya ran towards the tent and screamed in horror when she saw what Rain discovered. He held her back as she bawled in agony. 

“Mileena! NO!” Tanya wept.

The two sobbed as whoever killed Mileena, just left her there to rot. The bugs that continued to eat her flesh were some of D’Vorah’s children. Tanya got up from the ground activating her Pyromancer abilities as she ferociously stomped on the scattering bugs, screaming and crying at them to stop eating Mileena’s face.

“D’VORAH WILL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL PLOD THAT BITCH DOWN TO THE NETHERREALM!” 

Rain still sat on his knees, staring at the eaten face of Mileena. He remembered what they talked about and wanting to see Edenia again and be free. But now, all of that was over. The woman he cared so much about, protected, and cherished, was gone.

Rain got up from the ground and picked up Mileena’s body.

“Tanya,” he called out in sadness, "let's go."

She turned to look at Rain as her tattoos stopped glowing. He walked out of the tent as Tanya immediately followed in silence. 

 

Somewhere near a forest, Rain and Tanya made a burial plot for their fallen Empress to rest in. The place they were at was a burial ground for all the Edenians who had died before and after Shao Khan merged Edenia with Outworld thousands of years ago. It was a sacred ground only for pure blooded Edenians, but in this case, an exception was made for Mileena since she was half-Edenian. They wrapped her body in silken garbs they found and placed her on the ground surrounded by beautiful flowers.  
Rain took off his mask as he began to sing a song of departure in Edenian. His voice started shaking as Tanya held his hand and helped him sing. Thunder rumbled in the skies as Rain’s emotions began to overcome him. Small rain droplets fell on their heads as they continued to sing. Even though the skies were gray above, somehow, Rain smiled knowing that Mileena was still living vigorously in his memories.  
After Mileena’s burial, Rain refused to leave. He kept staring at the unmarked grave in silence, tears streaming down his cheeks. He wanted to show Mileena how beautiful Edenia was someday, but the pain in his heart still ached with sadness. 

“Rain, we must go. Kotal’s soldiers are probably looking for us.”

“Where will we go, Tanya?” he asked angrily. “We have nowhere to seek asylum.”

Tanya sighed, “I know. Fleeing Outworld and finding another realm won’t be an easy task. The best thing we can do is try.”

The skies above grew darker as rain continued to hit the ground. Rain’s hair was beyond wet as he didn’t move an inch. Tanya laid her head on his shoulder as the two stared at Mileena’s grave for a long time. Even though they may have lost the Rebellion, the fight for Edenia still lingered heavily in the air. 

At nightfall, the two were in a cave eating a small meal Tanya made. Neither of them spoke as the fire crackled before them.

“Tanya, do me a favor.” Rain said, finally breaking the silence

“Yes, Rain?”

“If we are to be captured by Kotal Khan, let me die by his hand and run as fast you can. Seek sanctuary and from a new rebellion to free Edenia from his clutches.”

Shocked by hearing this, Tanya objected, “Are you insane? There aren’t many of us left! I will not leave you to die by his hand or any of those other turncoats!”

“Please…” Rain spoke softly, “just do this for me. I no longer have the will to carry on.”

Tanya put down her food and cupped Rain’s face.

“Rain, you have to keep fighting. Your dedication to Mileena’s victory was the only thing keeping you focused on our goals of freeing Edenia from Outworld and reclaiming her throne. What would she think of you sacrificing yourself for the likes of that pathetic emperor? You are better than that.”

“I feel like a failure. I didn’t protect her. I wasn’t there to stop them from killing her like that! It’s all my fault! I failed everyone and our struggle!”

“No, you didn’t. You kept fighting and kept going because Mileena did not see you as a failure. She saw you as someone she loved and respected. That’s more than what I can say about Ermac, Reptile, and D’Vorah, who left her side to embrace a treacherous snake like Ko’aTal. We have to work together. No matter what happens in the end.”

Rain exhaled as Tanya bumped her shoulder with his.

He smiled and kissed her cheek as the two continued to eat their meal. 

Days later, the two were captured by Kotal Khan and his army. They put up a fight with his soldiers, Erron Black, Reptile, and Ermac, but failed ultimately in the end.  
Kotal smirked as he grabbed Tanya’s cheeks while looking at Rain.

“You two are fine Edenians, but only one of you seem worthy to stand by my side. It's unfortunate how things came to be but look on the bright side. You’re still alive.”

Rain looked down, his face beaten and injured. Tanya struggled to break free as Erron pistol-whipped her in the face,

“No! Please stop! Kill me and spare her!”

Kotal grinned and looked at the son of Argus.

“Are you that eager to die? Isn’t your blood royal, Rain? Why would you sacrifice your life to save hers?

“Because, I couldn’t save just one.”

Kotal knew he was referring to Mileena and commanded his soldiers to take Tanya and Rain to prison.

“Very noble of you, Rain. But let’s see how well you two do in the Outworld Coliseum. A fight to the death. Last one standing will be my ambassador.”

Tanya spat, “One day I will have your head! The Rebellion will rise again!”

“Its too late for that now. Mileena is dead and so will one of you. Don’t make this any harder than it already is. Be silent and prepare for kombat tomorrow. Guards? Take them away.”

Rain and Tanya got into the back of the horse carriage as they journeyed back to Outworld’s city limits.

Once arriving there, the two were placed in separate cells. Guards bound Rain’s arms and legs so that he couldn’t use his powers to escape. He didn’t even fight or resist. The chains rattled about as the guards made sure they were secured. Erron came in as he watched over them with his arms folded.

“A sad sight to see. Pretty boy is taking it like a champ.”

Rain didn’t say a word as he didn’t acknowledge Erron.

“You can be quiet all you like, but the Khan expects some action at the Coliseum tomorrow. You should be glad he didn’t kill you and Tanya right then and there. Sometimes showing mercy to your enemies isn’t what its all cracked up to be. Until then, Prince.”

Erron walked away as Rain looked skywards at the barred window. The moon shined gracefully as Rain started to smile.

With a deep sigh, he said, “Even though you once thanked me, I never thanked you for allowing me to see you smile just once… Someday, I hoped to show you how truly beautiful my home was. I will never forget you, my Empress. Farewell. I love you.”  
And with that, he closed his eyes dreaming of having Mileena in his arms once again as they gazed at the beautiful city of Edenia ruling as King and Queen.


End file.
